


Navy Blue

by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney
Summary: Dongyeol sneaks into Hwanhee's bedroom and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Lee Dongyeol | Xiao/Lee Hwanhee, slight kogyeol/gyujin if you squint
Kudos: 17





	Navy Blue

Hwanhee chuckles at a funny text Gyujin just sent him before replying to his friend that he needs to go to sleep before his step-mom kills him, Gyujin says he's overexaggerating it but Hwanhee insists it's the truth. 

He turns off his phone after texting Gyujin one last goodnight, placing the object with a baby blue case on his drawer.  
Hwanhee runs his hands through his light brown hair before proceeding to switch off the lights, submerging himself in darkness as he tucks himself into his soft blankets.

An hour passed as he was starting to dose off. 

click!

Hwanhee jolted up, knowing that familiar sound was his window opening.  
His sleepy eyes scanning the pitch-black room to his two panelled windows, the only source of light as the moonlight softly shines into his room. That was normal of course, the abnormal thing was the dark silhouette that tumbled into his bedroom's floor gracefully. 

Hwanhee was about the open his mouth and scream for his parents but the silhouette hushed him before pushing his black hood back.  
Hwanhee instantly recognized the youngers sharp facial structures, even if it was dark. His signature cat-like eyes looking right back at Hwanhee. 

"Dongyeol?" Hwanhee asks the younger boy, more like a confirmation rather than a question. Dongyeol lived a few houses down their neighbourhood so he could've gotten here easily, but he and Dongyeol weren't exactly sneak into each other's bedroom at night close. He was sure the younger had other friends for that.

"Yeah," Dongyeol answers casually, pulling off his black hoodie. Hwanhee was about to tell to stop until he realized that the younger was wearing a black shirt underneath. "What? You thought I was going to strip?" The younger snickers at Hwanhee's beat red face.

"N-No, just why are you here?" Hwanhee asks.

He and Dongyeol weren't friends anymore, more like acquaintances. Hwanhee was a theatre kid, Dongyeol was one of those popular kids, the bad boy type that managed to look perfect and flawless every day so the younger being here is quite shocking to him. Even if they used to be close a few years back.

"Can't I just sneak into your bedroom whenever I want?"

"No?" Hwanhee answers as Dongyeol props himself on Hwanhee bright blue bed. "Come on Hwannie, don't be so serious," Dongyeol says sending him puppy dog eyes making the older break eye contact. He cringes at the old nickname.

"We have school tomorrow, I shouldn't be staying up late and my parents are downstairs. If they see you here, they'll freak out." Hwanhee whines back gaining a smirk from the younger boy. "Do you just sneak into people's bedrooms normally?" Hwanhee asks

"Not exactly," Dongyeol shrugs,

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Hwanhee asks, his tone displeased.

"We broke up," The younger says, his smirk dropping off his face making Hwanhee feel bad for even asking.

"I'm sorry about that." 

"It was a month ago, don't worry. I'm surprised you didn't know." Dongyeol says brushing it off. "I'm sorry," Hwanhee repeats not knowing what to say. He and Hajin broke up? When did that happen? Normally news about the popular kids would spread like wildfire, no one told him he guessed.

An awkward silence settled around the two, both sides not saying anything. A few torturous seconds passed before Dongyeol seemed to have gained his talkative self again. "I just miss hanging out with you I guess," Dongyeol says, expression soft and genuine making Hwanhee pout. Dongyeol was as attractive as ever even if he could barely see him, Hwanhee made a grave decision to turn on the lights so he could see the younger better. He squinted his eyes trying to adjust his irises to the sudden harsh lightings then glanced back at Dongyeol again. 

He was breathtaking, Hwanhee's breathing hitched as he admired the younger boy. He looked even more beautiful up-close than when Hwanhee occasionally peeped at him in their school's hallways. The olders heart skipped a beat when the younger smiled back at him. Fuck, he was whipped.

"You're bright red again," Dongyeol states the obvious only making Hwanhee turn another shade of magenta. 

The younger lay across his bed, Dongyeol's head conveniently being placed right on Hwanhee's inner thighs that were under the blankets. He gulped down his own saliva as the younger proceeds to skirt around his thighs. "Don't you think of what it would be like if we were still close?" Dongyeol asks propping himself up, right between Hwanhee's thigh as the older starts to question if the younger didn't know or his intentions weren't simply missing Hwanhee. 

"Yeah, you wouldn't be such a fuckboy," Hwanhee answers back, starting to get comfortable around Dongyeol. Even though the younger was drawing circles around his inner thighs, obviously knowing that he was between them. Hwanhee pulls his legs up, tucking them underneath them in a cross position. Dongyeol pouts at his actions.

"Rude, I'm not a fuckboy." Dongyeol retorts making Hwanhee giggle. "Say that when you get your hands off my legs," The older says rolling his eyes. "What? your legs are soft." Dongyeol shrugs, scooting closer to Hwanhee. Hwanhee let's out a squeak when he made eye contact with Dongyeol, it reminded him of the old days where they could spend hours and hours just talking about random bullshit. Not to mention their obvious crushes on each other that either of them wanted to admit.

"Just for tonight, can we act like we never drifted apart? Us pinning on each other, hanging out and laughing with each other as we used to. " The younger asks with hope in those dark black eyes. Hwanhee didn't know what he meant but he couldn't say no to Dongyeol, especially when he was feeling mixed emotions. 

"Sure, whatever you want Yeollie." Hwanhee sighs, laying back on his bedpost. His room was themed white and blue, So Dongyeol wearing a black shirt and black jeans along with his black sneakers propped on Hwanhee's window seemed like a blob on black paint on a pastel canvas.  
Hwanhee chuckled at the thought, receiving a confused look from Dongyeol. "What's funny?" The younger asks. "You looking so misplaced here."

The younger grabs Hwanhee's hands into his, massaging the older's palm. His slender fingers gliding over Hwanhee's arm up to his shoulders. Hwanhee felt a calming sense of sensation run down his whole body, making him go limp in the Dongyeol's touch.

Dongyeol pushes Hwanhee down against the bed, the older letting out a short scream as he felt the younger's body looing over his. His heart was thumping out of his chest as Dongyeol continues to run his index finger across his collarbones making his breath hitch. Hwanhee could feel Dongyeol's knee digging into his thighs while using his other hand to prop himself perfectly above Hwanhee making the older boy quiver.

"I want you so badly." The younger boy whispers into Hwanhee's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "What do you mean?" The older boy asks innocently. Though he knew where this was heading, he needed to make sure. 

Dongyeol chuckles softly shaking his head, pushing himself off of Hwanhee and he balances himself on his knees between Hwanhee's leg. "Did you know everyone knew we were so obviously crushing over each other back then?" The younger says with a soft smile.

"Well, we were young," Hwanhee answers dismissingly, wondering how this related to Dongyeol being all over him a second ago. "Childhood crushes go away easily but you never escaped my mind," Dongyeol says, his tone intense making Hwanhee press his lips into a straight line.

He would be lying if he said Dongyeol never crossed his mind once while he was making out with Gyujin (They weren't dating, of course. Gyujin had a huge crush on their senior Minsoo). The younger was always there in the depts of his mind somewhere whenever he felt like he needed someone. "You never did escape mine too," He says softly, looking up at Dongyeol. The other stared at him like that for a while before smirking "Are we confessing?"

"You're an idiot," Hwanhee replies making the younger boy chuckle. 

"Anyway, where were we?" Dongyeol asks, his predatory gaze settling once again in his dark stygian eyes making Hwanhee gulp nervously.

"Oh yeah, I was wooing you," Dongyeol answers his own question as he runs his hands up Hwanhee's thigh, kneading the soft skin through the thin clothing as he goes. "Tell me if you want me to stop okay?" The younger says reassuring him in a soft and comforting tone, Hwanhee nods in answer. 

Hwanhee props himself on his back, anticipating for what Dongyeol was going to do next. Much to his shock, the younger slips his black shirt over his head before smiling back at Hwanhee. "I assumed you would be shy if I didn't go first," Dongyeol says. So the younger still knew him well after all these years.

Hwanhee lets himself get distracted by the view in front of him, Dongyeol had defined muscles and a toned body. Not that Hwanhee didn't know Dongyeol had them but he just never saw them this close.

While Hwanhee was still stunned, Dongyeol took the opportunity to slip hands under Hwanhee's shirt. His cold fingers grazing over the older's stomach as he leans closer to Hwanhee placing kisses among his neck, sucking on the soft skin making the older mewl in response.

"Be quiet or your parents might here you."

-  
Hwanhee wakes up in his bedroom, his lower back extremely sore making him groan as he tries to get up. He looks down to his chest to see he was wearing an unfamiliar oversized shirt, it took him a few seconds as last nights events slowly replay in his mind. 

He looks to his left to see a shirtless Dongyeol back hugging him while breathing into his neck steadily. Hwanhee smiled without realizing, Dongyeol looked so peaceful while sleeping almost making him forget that this was the boy that rammed him shitless last night.

It was early in the morning Hwanhee could tell from the sunlight peeking through the windows, the exact one Dongyeol climbed through. He turns to his clock to check the time.

7:35 fuck, his step-mom will come to wake him up at 8 and she'll definitely kill him if she sees a naked Dongyeol in his bed.

"Wake up." Hwanhee shakes himself from Dongyeol's grip, nudging the younger boy softly as he was too sore himself to be aggressive. 

The raven hair groans softly, obviously not wanting to get up as he covers his face with Hwanhee's soft blue blanket. "It's early," Dongyeol mumbles.

"Get the fuck up, my step-mom will come in twenty minutes," Hwanhee pulls the blanket off of Dongyeol's face. 

The younger's face lighting up instantly like his brain just clicked on. "You look pretty with my shirt on." The younger smiles at him adoringly. If it was any other situation, he would've squirmed and blushed but at the current moment it was life or death and he didn't have time to be a whipped over Dongyeol. Hwanhee pulls Dongyeol's shirt off himself and throws it at the younger boy who smirked at him in return. "Put it on and climb out," Hwanhee says, crossing his arms over his chest as he felt Dongyeol staring at him. "You're kicking me out already? I was thinking of having breakfast with your family." The younger fake pouts gaining an eye roll from Hwanhee. "If you actually want to come over, you can come around this evening." The older boy says.

"That sounds great." Dongyeol smiles slipping on his shirt back. The younger boy looks around the room, his eyes finally spotting his black hoodie on the floor.

Dongyeol sits up from the bed (Something Hwanhee struggled to follow but he did anyway, even if it did send a searing pain up his back) He picks up the sweater off his bedroom's floor as he walks up to Hwanhee.  
"Keep it for me," He says as he hands the older boy his hoodie, Hwanhee couldn't help but smile. 

"Now climb out of the window and-"

"I'll see you at school," Dongyeol cuts him off while slipping on his sneakers

"I hope," Hwanhee says as he watches the younger climb out his window, the sound of running across his lawn tells him that Dongyeol didn't get caught by his parents.

The older boy sighs softly as he props himself down on his bed, tired and sleepless. He doesn't want to decipher how he feels about Dongyeol and he doesn't want to regret letting the younger boy back in. 

a few seconds of laying on his bed ignoring his feelings passed before his step-mom knocked on his door while shoving her head into his room. "Sweetie, time to ge-" 

"Is that a hickey on your neck?!!!" fuck


End file.
